Another shipping story
by homestuckTroll
Summary: A long road through the stages of romance. Constructed out of shorts. Ships courtesy of: random number generator, me and reviewers
1. SolFef

**Well, with family only having somewhere between 4-6 chapters left, I've decided to start a new fic. This one, similar to the ship wall, is a series of shorts. However, this one plays out through the various parts of a relationship, from start to various endings. First, crushing on someone. As given to me from a random number generator:**

_Feferi-) Sollux_

Feferi watched Sollux from across the school yard. He hung out with Karkat, which made no sense to Feferi.

He got into an argument, which was inevitable. Sollux stormed away.

_) (-E's cut-E w) (-En ) (-E's mad._

Nepeta strolled over to her. ":33 Got your eye on Sollux over there, I s33."

"W) (-Er-E you spying on m-E?"

":33 Of course not. I nefur spy on my friends. I just happened to notice."

"Do you ) (av-E any sugg-Estions?"

":33 So you DO like him!"

"Fin-E! I admit it. I lik-E ) (im. Now can you pl-Eas-E giv-E m-E som-E advic-E?"

":33 Sorry. I nefur interfur with the love affairs of my friends. But I would recommend going up and talking to him."

"I can't do t) (at! I'm too s) (y!"

":33 Well, you could ask someone else. Ampora, maybe?"

") (-Ell no."

":33 well if you can't talk to your meowral, who can you talk to?"

"Do you s) (ip Sollux with anyon-E on your wall?"

":33 Can't talk now. Gotta go, bye!" Nepeta booked it.

Feferi went back to watching Sollux. He seemed to be yelling at Vriska for something.

The bell rang for everyone to go back inside. Feferi sighed. _W-Ell, th-Er-E's always tomorrow.i_

**Poor Feferi. Send me any combination, and I'll work it in somewhere. This thing's going to be pretty long (I hope).**


	2. VrisDave

**Part 2- Asking one out. I did do this with Terezi and Sollux in another ship story collection, but hopefully this will be better and longer.**

_Vriska x Dave_

**This will be interesting**

"We have to go. Dave's here," Vriska said.

"WH4T DO3S D4V3 B31NG H3R3 H4V3 TO DO W1TH 4NYTH1NG?"

"He's my crush! You're not supposed to sit near you crush unless you're close friends and/or they know"

"Y0u cann0t be seri0us."

":33 You like Dave?"

"Yes! Now can we please go?"

"II don't know about you, but II'd liike to 2tay."

"I'LL STAY TOO."

"Wwhy not just ask him out?"

"How can I ask h8m out?" She said, getting distressed.

"You Go Over. And You Ask Him."

"8ut I can't do that?"

"wHY NOT?"

"D and he's coming over here."

"CoMe On, SiS, yOu CaN aSk HiM."

"One, I'm not your sist8r. And two, I really can't."

"aRE YOU SAYING YOU'RE A WIMP?"

"I 8m N8T a w8mp!"

"TH4N 4SK H1M!"

"Fin8!"

She walked over to Dave. "O) ( my gog s) (-E's actually doing it."

"Hi Dave."

"'Sup, Serket?"

"I was wondering if-"

"COME ON VRISKA, YOU CAN DO IT!"

"You go, 2erket! 2he'll never be able to do iit."

"You would like-"

"She's g0ing t0 d0 it!"

"To go-"

":33 She's at the point of no return!"

"Out with me?"

"She Did It."

"Sorry, Vriska. I don't see you like that."

"8h. Okay then."

"Wwoww, great job there Vvris."

"Shut up!" She said, on the verge of tears.

**How sad.**


	3. NepGam

**Back again with 4 requests. The last story was ENDING 1. This is similar to story 1, but slightly different.**

"HEY GAMZEE, WHAT'S UP?"

"NePeTa Is Up, BrO."

"YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR NEPETA."

"Of CoUrSe I aM, mY bRoThEr."

"SINCE WHEN DO YOU CO AROUND TELLING PEOPLE YOUR CRUSHES?"

"I nEeD yOu To TaLk To HeR fOr Me."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D DO THAT?"

"CoMe On, BrO. i'D dO iT fOr YoU."

"IF IT WERE ME, I WOULDN'T ASK A DERANGED CLOWN FOR HELP."

"BrO, pLeAsE."

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!"

"ThAnK's BrOtHeR. yOu'Re ThE bEsT."

"YEAH, I'M A FUCKING ANGEL."

Of course, Karkat had no intention of beating around the bush.

"HEY NEPETA."

":33 Hi Karkitty"

"GAMZEE LIKES YOU. DO YOU LIKE HIM BACK?"

":33 I don't think I've ever thought about that."

"CAN YOU THINK ABOUT IT NOW?"

":33 I guess I do like him."

"OK, THANKS. I'LL GO TELL HIM."

**What a great start to the 4 requests I'm going to do today and tomorrow! The next 3 will hopefully be better because I ship them. I'm probably going to update a little less, because I have to work on an actual novel that may get published. Check out my other fics if you haven't already.**


	4. TerKat

** Well, I said I'd get the requested stories out by tonight, so I'm going to try. Next ship:**

_TerezixKarkat, after being asked out but before 1__st__ date._

The 2 trolls hung out with their friends at the lunch table. They sat next to each other, but it was slightly awkward because Nepeta was sulking right next to Karkat.

"Karkat, Is Everything Going Okay With You And Your Matespirit?"

"KANAYA, WE JUST STARTED BEING MATESPIRITS THIS MORNING. WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE PROBLEMS IN THE FIRST COUPLE HOURS."

"D Nepeta, are y00 alright?"

"33: Yes, I'm fine."

"SO K4RKL3S, DO YOU H4V3 4NY PL4NS TH1S 3V3N1NG?"

"33: Sorry, but I have to go." She ran away, tears almost running down her cheeks.

"Nepeta, Are You Sure You're Alright?"

"33: Yeah, I just have to go now."

"iT SEEMS THAT SHE'S UPSET THAT-"

"Tavros, no!" Vriska stopped him.

"NO, I DON'T HAVE ANY PLANS."

"1 GU3SS 1'LL H4V3 TO F1X TH4T TH3N," She said, a smile creeping up her face.

Kanaya left to go comfort Nepeta.

"I think a relationship is sort of a bad idea." Eridan voiced.

"W-Ell, t) (ank you for t) (at comm-Ent, but T-Er-Ezi and Karkat s) (ould b-E abl-E to pursu-E t) (-Eir r-Elations) (ip wit) (out your snid-E comm-Ents."

"YEAH ERIDAN. JUST BECAUSE FEFERI TURNED YOU DOWN DOESN'T MEAN YOU NEED TO RAIN ON OUR PARADE."

"Yeah Eriidan. Why do you 2tiill 2iit here?"

"K4RKL3S. MY PL4C3 TON1GHT 4FT3R SCHOOL."

Nepeta let off of a loud wail from across the cafeteria.

**Poor Nepeta. I had to write that in because of what a friend of mine went through after his crush dated someone else. Even though I do ship this. I probably could have made this longer, but I have to get through 2 more of these in an hour and a half. Better get going!**


	5. VrisTav

** Gotta hurry, no time to explain!**

_VriskaxTavros, first date, movies_

"Hey Taaavros!

** "**yES?"

"Wanna go on our first d8?"

"uM," _wOW, tHIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING?" _"yEAH, sOUNDS GREAT."

"How a8out we go to a scary movie. That way if I get scared, I can curl up in your arms."

"uM, sURE, sOUNDS GREAT!"

"Or may8e vice versa."

"uM, oKAY."

They walked to the movie theater, hand in hand. They saw _Scary Movie CCCVXIII_.

Vriska's second idea was correct. She watched the first parts of the movie completely carefree, while Tavros was curled into a ball in his seat, clutching Vriska's hand.

During the intermission, they walked into the theater lobby, Tavros shaking lightly.

"Tavros, if this is too scary for you, you can tell me. We could just go on home."

"nO, nO, iT'S PERFECTLY FINE."

_Is this kid really that clueless?_

"Sure, we can stay."

The second part was even "scarier" than the first. Tavros was clutching Vriska's hand, covered in sweat. He stared at the screen, terrified.

"Tavros! Close your eyes and look away!"

As she predicted, he looked towards her. She kissed him hard on the mouth.

"wOW, uM…"

"No need to say anything. Just keep watching."

**Hmm. Not sure if good, or just thought to be good by rushed mind. The next one is a somewhat easier idea that will allow for much more talking.**


	6. AraSol

** I have a good hour, so I'm on schedule. Maybe I'll even get a chapter of another fic in… And look, now I'm going to run out of time because I'll rant. Gog, I hate ranting. It takes up so much time…**

_SolluxxAradia, 1__st__ date, restaurant._

The two troll kids step into the restaurant, holding hands.

"We have a party 0f 2, reserved under 'Capt0r'"

"Yes, right this way please."

The waiter led the 2 of them to the table.

"2o AA, how're you doiing the2e day2?"

"I'm fine, h0w ab0ut y0u?'

"II'm good, how about you- oh waiit, 2orry."

She laughed lightly. "It's fine, it's fine. D0 y0u have any interesting pr0jects y0u've been w0rking 0n lately?"

His face lit up. "Yeah! There'2 thii2 codiing project that 2ome really iimportant CEO need2 help wiith, and he cho2e me to work on the codiing!"

"That's great!"

The waiter came to their table. They ordered their food and drinks, and continues small talk.

"S0 h0w have things been g0ing with Karkat?"

"Well, we haven't hung out too much 2iince he started datiing Terezii."

"Did y0u kn0w that Nepeta was flushed f0r him?"

"Really? II had no idea."

"She g0t s0 upset, she barely leaves her hive."

"Oh no!"

Their food came.

"But Terezi seems happy, and s0 d0es Karkat."

They ate for a bit, and sat in silence for a little while.

"How'2 archeology been goiing?"

"It's been g0ing really well. If y0u want, y0u can c0me 0ver after this and check 0ut a skull I f0und."

"That'2 cool."

The rest of the dinner continued in this fashion, and then they went to Aradia's place to check out her skull.

"That look2 really cool."

"Yeah, it's als0 a pretty rare find."

"We 2ould do thii2 agaiin."

"Definitely."

**Hopefully that's better. I tried to hurry this along because, as I'm writing this, I have 20 minutes left to write. Eventually, as I work more, I'll get better.**


	7. JohnRose

**Back after quite a while of not updating (on 6/12 of course), with a chapter and a message!**

**First, the message. I kind of gave up on doing the whole scenes of a relationship thing, so now I'm just doing random shorts. But if you want to request a scene, go ahead (but only if you add a pair with it.) Also, I don't take all pairings. I will not take any pairing I've done already (unless someone gives me a good idea for a scene), or Dancestor pairings. I also will not use guardians (5,000,000,000,000,000 people leave right now). But any other pairing, even (read: especially) crack ships. Now, the chapter.**

_ JohnRose, Park Date_

"Ready to go, Rose?" John asks, standing just outside of her house.

"Definitely!"

He takes her hand and they walk outside into the warm June air. "Wanna go to the park?"

"Sure."

They walk along the sidewalk for the two roads to the park. "I haven't seen you too much lately," John points out.

"Sorry. Schoolwork and stuff. I wish I could see more of you too."

"I get it. Honors classes and stuff." Both of them skirted around the fact that Rose was actually on the verge of failing because she had to take care of her piss-drunk mother almost every night.

"So how have things been with you, John?"

"I've been fine. I'm probably gaining millions of pounds with all the cake my dad's making." As he says this, they arrive at the park. They walk around the park, watching kids play on the playground.

"Remember when we were kids, Rose?"

"Yeah, those were the days. Not a care in the world, only doing what our parents told us. No responsibilities, our parents took care of that…" She trailed off.

"I can talk to you if you need help, Rose. I could help you take care of your mom, or if you need to, you could hide out at my house. You know my dad likes you; he'd be willing to take care of you for a couple hours. You could eat some cake, too. I know I complain about it all the time-"

"It's okay, John. You can calm down. It's not as bad as I make it out to be, I can handle it by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." John looks at her. "Alright, no. I can't. My mom is just too much." She's almost crying at this point. "I never get the life of a normal kid, because I have to take care of my mother. It's supposed to be the other way around, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He hugs her. "But my offer still stands. I can help you, or you can come hang at my place for a while when you need to. She's a grown woman. She needs to learn how to take care of herself."

"Yes, she does," she agrees, lightening up a little. John takes her hand again and they admire the sunset before going home.

**So how was it for my first chapter for a while? Don't forget to request pairings and scenarios. Ask and you shall receive. Unless it's a dancestor or guardian pairing (sorry).**


	8. DirkRoxy

TG: Hey dirrk

TG: Csn youou dirve me hom/

TG:*typoes

TT: Dammit Roxy.

TG: PLeese?

TT: Fine!

TT: I'll be there in a couple minutes.

Dirk grumbles and gets in the car. _Why can't she stop?_

He gets there a few minutes later.

"Tanks dirky"

He sighs and begins to drive to her house. He walks her up to her apartment.

As he begins to leave, "Wait!" She says.

"What?" He asks, beginning to get cranky.

"I thik I'm gonna besick."

He jogs her to her bathroom and holds her hair back as she begins to throw up.

"Better?" He asks through grit teeth.

"Yeh tanks dirky."

He walks her to her bedroom and tucks her into bed. "I love you Dirk."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You really do?"

"Really, really!"

"You know deep down that you absolutely do love me without a single doubt in your mind at all?"

"Definitly!"

"Then stop drinking," He says somewhat coldly. He slams the door to her room as he leaves.

_Tomorrow night…_

TG: Dirk!

TT: Yeah?

TG: Can yuo com pick me up?

TT: Augh!

They repeat the same pattern as last night.

"I love you Dirk."

"I don't think you do." He leaves without a single word.

_The night after_

TG: Dirk! Guess where I am!

TT: Are you at a bar getting drunk off your ass so I have to pick you up and deal with your stupid drunk shit?

TT: Just like last night, and the night before, and before and before and before?

TG: Yes…

TT: Raaararraauuuaaaauuaghghgghgggghhgh!

TG: Can you come pick me up?

TT: No.

TG: PLEAES!

TT: Just once.

TT: Just this once.

TT: Do you understand?

TT: JUST

TT: THIS

TT: ONCE!

TG: Ok.

TG: Thank youu!

He picks her up.

"Thank you."

He doesn't respond.

He drops her off, holds her hair while she throws up, and tucks her into bed

"I love you."

He slams the door on her.

_The next morning._

TG: Dirk?

TG: Are you there?

TT: Go away.

TG: Can we talk.

TT: No.

TG: Later?

TT: Probably not.

TG: How about if I don't drink tonight, can we talk tomorrow.

TT: Fine.

_Later that night_

TG: Hye bffsy!

GG: Oh no!

TG: Waht?

GG: You're drunk again!

GG: You promised Dirk you'd stop!

TG: Um.

GG: He's my friend!

GG: NOT TO MENTION YOUR BOYFRIEND!

TG: Please dont tel him!

GG: I don't think I can.

TG: Wy not?

GG: He should be able to trust you.

_GG has disconnected_

TT: Roxy, why?

TT: Why do you do this?

TG: :(

TG: Can you please come?

TT: NO!

TT: I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THIS, I HATE IT!

TG: Don't yel at me, plese dont yelll!

TT: Just…

TT: Don't talk to me until you clean up your act.

_TT has disconnected._

TG: Jaky?

TG: Can you gvie me aride?

GT: Um

GT: Sure, I guess.

So Roxy got a ride from Jake, and when she got home she did all the things she did with Dirk by herself. That sounds sexual. It's obviously not.

TT: Jake?

GT: Yo.

TT: You gave Roxy a ride home last night, right?

GT: Yeah.

TT: She needs to stop drinking.

TT: And we need to stop letting her think that it's ok to.

GT: So I shouldn't give her a ride?

TT: Yeah.

GT: Um.

GT: I guess I could.

TT: Thanks.

_The next morning_

TG: Dirk.

TG: I know you're there.

TG: What do I have to do?

TT: You know what you have to do.

TG: But…

TG: Can we talk now?

TG: I know it doesn't seem like I care very much about you right now.

TT: You don't give a shit about me.

TT: Every night it's 'Dirk, drive me home!' 'Dirk, hold my hair back while I throw up!'

TT: Night after night after night!

TT: You used to be fun.

TT: You stopped drinking for a while.

TT: I enjoyed spending time with you.

TT: I _loved_ you, Roxy.

TT: And then you started drinking again.

TT: And then it all went to hell.

TG: Is that really what it's like to you?

TT: No.

TT: It's worse than that.

TT: The only time we spend together is when you're drunk.

TT: And I hate it.

TG: Dirk I'm sorry.

TT: No.

TT: If you were sorry you would have stopped long ago.

TT: You love alcohol more than you love me.

TG: It's bad for me too.

TT: Then why didn't you stop.

TG: Because I can't.

TT: You did for months.

TT: Back when you said that you loved me and I knew you meant it.

TT: Now you don't love me.

TT: You love that I put up with your shit.

_TT has disconnected._

_Later that night_

For the first night in 2 months, Roxy was completely sober.

She knocks on Dirks apartment.

"Roxy?"

"Yeah. It's me. I'm not drunk!" _Those words!_ She thinks. _I can finally say them!_

"Come with me," Dirk says. He takes her hand. They walk through the park, to the lake. They get in a boat together, and row out to the middle of the lake. He kisses her softly under the moonlight.

"I love you Dirk."

"I love you too, Roxy."


	9. DaveApplejuice

When Dave arrived at his house again, the first thing he wanted to do was drink his apple juice. (Yes, I know he actually went on a nostalgia tour and laughed at his old selfies.) He looked at the Captchalogue code on a full bottle and made 64 bottles. He drank one then moved onto the next. He kept going until he drank them all.

"Ah, apple juice. I love you more than anything"

"1 H34RD TH4T D4V3"

"Hey!" Dave addressed the author.

**What?**

"Why are you doing this?"

**It was a request.**

"Seriously? Me/apple juice? Call on me again when you have an actual story to do."

**Well, you heard him. I have no requests. I can't update this until I get actual requests. Thank you for your cooperation.**


End file.
